


Good Enough

by Cubi



Series: Trans reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi/pseuds/Cubi
Summary: Request: Hi! Can I get fic with Sam Winchester and male reader, where the reader is feeling really insecure ans stuff, and Sam comforts him, and it's really fluffy and sweet? Bonus points if he then confesses his feelings to the reader. Thank u <3
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Trans reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229624
Kudos: 36





	Good Enough

You had been sitting on the sofa most of the day, looking at the TV without _watching_ it. Sam had been checking up on you every now and then, everytime he found you deep in your thoughts and by the look of it they weren’t very happy thoughts. It was getting close to midnight and he would be damned if he let you go to sleep (if you didn’t stay up all night) like that.

He approached you slowly, making sure you could see him.

”(Y/N)? Is everything alright?” He sat down next to you.

“Yeah, why?” You answered with a polite smile.

“Well… you’ve been pretty distracted all day.” Silence. “Don’t want to talk about it?”

No, you just hated feeling _vulnerable_.

“I’m fine, it’s just…” You sighed. “Being cis must be great. You are so manly _without even trying_ , and then there’s me, trying to conform to society’s standards and perpetuating gender roles and yet I’m never _enough_ –” You felt Sam touch your arm.

“Okay, (Y/N), I’m gonna stop you right there. Look at me. What are you?”

“A man?”

“Exactly, a man.” He shifted so as to face you completely. “Hear me out, just by existing you are enough. More than enough, you are brave, a survivor. If you want to meet society’s standards because _you want_ , then so be it, but you don’t need to. You only have to meet your own standards. Create a kind of masculinity that feels right for you.” He took your hand in his. “I’d give anything if it meant you got to see yourself as I see you.”

You looked him in the eye, pure emotion in his gaze.

With a small voice, you asked him,

“How do you see me?”

“As the most handsome and most resilient man I’ve ever got the pleasure to know. You deserve the world and I’d gladly give it to you if it made you smile.”

You repeated those words in your head again and again.

“You’re a good friend, Sam.” You smiled. You felt him move closer and looked back at him.

“I’m not talking as a friend now, (Y/N), I’m talking–” He took a deep breath. “I’m talking as a man.” You were speechless. He was not. “I like you, (Y/N), a lot. It breaks my heart seeing you like this. Let me take care of you when you can’t take care of yourself, let me give you all the love you’re not giving yourself right now, let me show you just how perfect you are. Please?”

“Gladly.” You said with a small smile.

Not long after, once you made sure you were both on the same page and had talked about your feelings, you were cuddling on the couch and falling asleep with your head on his chest.

“Good night, handsome,” you heard him whisper, “I love you.”


End file.
